


Peterbunny

by makesomelove



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesomelove/pseuds/makesomelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Brendon go to the park together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peterbunny

One day, Ryan Ross makes a new friend. Pete can tell the difference between a friendly customer and a friendly friend, and this new kid is definitely the latter. He leans all over the counter and swats at Ryan playfully, just like Pete would, and Pete is Ryan's friend; therefore, this kid is Ryan's friend. He wonders why Ryan hasn't introduced him yet.

Pete realizes that he's staring when Ryan glances out the window directly at the pet store. Pete looks down before he can make eye contact and remembers to pretend to look at the gerbils. Pete often goes into the pet store across the street from the florist Ryan works at and just watches.

Maybe that's why Ryan hasn't introduced Pete to his new friend yet. Pete decides to introduce himself.

"Wish me luck, Patrick, Jr.," he says to his favorite gerbil, and he struts determinedly out of the pet store and to the crosswalk. He loses some steam, because he has to wait at the corner for a few minutes before he can cross.

His steam is restored when he sees the new friend again through the window. He's wearing some sort of red shirt that looks like it's been tie-dyed in bleach and these grey pants that flatter his form quite pleasingly, and his hair looks soft, and he has eyebrows. Lots of people have eyebrows, but this kid's eyebrows are just exceptional.

Ryan is staring at him before the bell on the door even jingles. He doesn't blink for a long time. Ryan has no business thinking Pete is creepy and keeping friends from him when he stares at people like that.

His new friend steps away from the counter and stands up straight.

"Hey, Ryan Ross," Pete says. He grins charmingly at the new friend, and new friend smiles back. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"To who?" Ryan says. He doesn't sound too pleased by this.

"To _who_?" The new friend says. "What am I, chopped liver? I'm Brendon." He holds out his hand for Pete to shake.

"I'm Pete," Pete says, taking Brendon's hand and shaking it once and deliberately not letting go for a few moments. Brendon's cheeks turn pink. Adorable.

"Okay, Ross, well," Brendon says. He only takes his hand back when Pete lets go of it. He taps his knuckles on the counter and points at Ryan. "I'll see you later."

"It was very nice meeting you," Pete says. He grins lopsidedly at Brendon, and Brendon smiles and goes out the door, to the left. He seems to realize that he needs to go right, so he turns around quickly, says something to himself while shaking his head, and then keeps walking.

Pete hops up to sit on the counter where Brendon was leaning before. He leans back on his hands and raises his eyebrows at Ryan. Ryan doesn't look at him and starts rooting around under the counter. He comes up with a vase and starts putting miscellaneous flowers in it. Ryan doesn't actually arrange bouquets, he's just a cashier, but he says he finds creating arrangements soothing.

"Ryan Ross," Pete says.

Ryan doesn't look at him and takes a daisy in his fist and shoves it into the vase like he's stabbing it. "No," he says.

"I didn't even ask a yes or no question," Pete says. He swings his legs and kicks his feet against the counter so it rattles Ryan's vase.

"I don't think this is a great idea," Ryan says. He starts adding baby's breath to his single daisy in the vase. He treats it more gently than he did the daisy.

"Yeah, this arrangement looks pretty sad," Pete says. "Like the Charlie Brown Christmas tree of floral arrangements." He picks up a poppy and rubs it against Ryan's nose, whose face twitches in annoyance, before he adds it to the vase.

"I mean you and Brendon," Ryan says. He turns the vase back and forth before nodding like it's exactly what he wanted and putting it aside. "His family is really traditional, you know?"

"Should I ask permission before taking him out?" Pete asks seriously.

"No," Ryan says. "I mean like, they might not like their son going out with an older man. In both the 'older' and 'man' sense."

Pete barely hears that last part, because his mind gears are turning with thoughts of how he can charm Brendon's parents into loving him so that they'll be happy to let him take Brendon out on a date.

Ryan is still talking about how bad an idea he thinks it is, but Pete looks at him with the saddest face he can pull, which is pretty sad, until he shuts up. Ryan stares at him without blinking for a minute and then something in him seems to let go. He sighs and writes something on a business card.

"Wait until the weekend. Maybe I can give him some warning," Ryan says, handing the card over. There's 'Brendon Urie' and an address on it. "And be good."

Pete leans back so he's still sitting on the counter and hugs Ryan to his side and little bit to his armpit. Ryan puts his arm around him and hugs back.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Pete says, letting Ryan go.

Ryan sighs again and reaches under the counter for another soothing vase.

 

~*~

 

The next day, Pete goes to the pet store to spy. Brendon comes in late afternoon and plays with the miniature pinwheels that you can put in a vase bouquet while Ryan talks to him. At one point Ryan looks really annoyed as he explains something and gestures vaguely across the street, like he knows Pete is there. There's a lot of excited nodding coming from Brendon, and Pete hopes it's because Brendon is into him and not into some sort of elaborate plan Ryan has to murder Pete for being an embarrassment.

Pete watches as Brendon leaves the store, with a miniature pinwheel Ryan gave him. He pauses for a second and looks around, like he can feel someone watching him, so Pete ducks behind the gerbils until he thinks he's safe to leave.

 

~*~

 

A few days later, Pete has almost everything ready to go on a date with Brendon. He told Patrick all about it, and then Patrick also went on and on about how it sounds like a bad idea.

"It's just that, the thing is, traditional parents are scary news," Patrick said.

Pete's not too worried about Brendon's parents. Traditions rarely apply to Pete Wentz. Surely they will make an exception for him. Pete is more worried about the wooing part. He and Brendon don't exactly know each other very well, but Pete thinks you can tell a lot about a person from how pillowy he thinks their lips might feel against his, or something.

Pete does his usual pet store ritual thing. Today there's a friendly customer at the florist. A really friendly customer, who is very very tall and masculine and has dreads and who is putting a flower behind Ryan's ear for him. Ryan writes something on a card for him, too, and then the huge guys leaves with a skip in his step. Pete feels like following the guy and kicking the skip out of his shins and then running away, but then he looks at the cute little gerbils and remembers Brendon.

He's going on a date with Brendon.

"Patrick, Jr., I'll let you know what happens," Pete says, tapping gently on the gerbil cage.

Pete leaves the store and then crosses the street to the florist. He takes it as a good sign that he doesn't have to wait to cross. The sky is clear and blue, the weather is mild, the street lights are going his way, and Pete is taking Brendon on a date.

He buys the the nicest bouquet of flowers he can afford.

"Remember what I said," Ryan says as he wraps the bouquet in tissue paper.

"I'll be sure not to expose myself to him as soon as we're alone," Pete says, giving Ryan his money. He doesn't ask about the huge guy with the dreads.

Ryan sighs and Pete continues, "I'll save it for when we're in public."

"Pete," Ryan says, alarmed as he can get, but Pete just grins and struts off.

 

~*~

 

Pete's confident strut lasts until about three houses down from Brendon's. Then he finally starts to feel nervous. What if Brendon's parents actually do turn him away because he's not right for Brendon? What if Brendon ends up hating him because he's an idiot?

He's never been one to not take a chance on something, so Pete takes a deep breath and holds it until he gets to Brendon's front porch. He exhales loudly and breathes heavily for a minute. He should not have held his breath for three houses.

Pete knocks on the door. A few moments later, a woman who Pete assumes is Brendon's mom answers.

"Mrs. Urie?" Pete says.

"You must be Peter," Mrs. Urie says. She sounds like Ryan does on a bad day. She crosses her arms and her eyes dart around to different parts of him. She can see his tattoos, and the stupid nontraditional bangs under his hat, and his tight pants. Pete thinks he can feel her eyes on his very soul at one point.

Pete holds out the bouquet of flowers to her and says, "It's very nice to meet you. These are for you."

Mrs. Urie's arms uncross as she takes them and sniffs them. Her eyes look less like darts now. "Oh, that's so sweet."

Pete smiles so charmingly at her it's probably scary, but she takes his hand and leads him inside. "Come in, come in."

A man, who Pete assumes is Mr. Urie, walks into the room from a different room as Pete walks into the house. His wife hands him the flowers.

"Go put these in water," she says. "Peter brought them, isn't that sweet?"

"Who?" Mr. Urie says.

"Hello, Mr. Urie, I'm Pete," Pete says. He shakes Mr. Urie's hand with the firmest handshake he can do. "I wanted to ask something of you guys."

"It's up to her," Mr. Urie says, pointing to Mrs. Urie, and then he walks away, presumably to put the flowers in water.

"Come and sit down," Mrs. Urie says. She sits on a chair in the living room and gestures for him to sit on the couch. He does so. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well," Pete says. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself not to mumble and to make eye contact. He feels like he's on a job interview. He supposes he kind of is, if dating Brendon is a job. He only wishes he could get paid for that.

Pete hears another voice coming from the kitchen, talking with Mr. Urie. It definitely sounds like Brendon. He's probably asking where the flowers came from. Ryan said he'd hint at Pete coming to ask Brendon out this very weekend, and Pete hopes he did what he said he would.

"I wanted to ask if I could take Brendon out," Pete says. Mrs. Urie presses her lips together. "On a date," Pete adds, stupidly. Where else out is there to take him? Stupid.

Mrs. Urie reaches her hand out, and Pete is so nervous, he thinks she's going to slap him for asking such a nontraditional thing, but she just lays her hand on his knee and says, "I think that would be wonderful."

Pete feels a moment of relief, but then Brendon walks into the living room and he has to face the possibility of being rejected all over again. Asking people out is hard.

"Uh," Brendon says. His cheeks go pink, though Pete doesn't know exactly why. It could be because his mom is touching Pete's knee, or just that Pete is in his house at all.

"Hey, Brendon," Pete smiles at him. "You wanna go to the park?"

Brendon smiles at his mom and then at Pete. "Let me just grab a jacket."

Pete follows Brendon out the door. They're still in the yard, and Pete has a feeling Mrs. Urie is watching them, when he takes a single daisy out of his pocket. It's only a little squished.

"I saved one for you," Pete says, handing it to Brendon.

Brendon takes it and sniffs it, just like his mother did. Pete hopes it smells mostly like flowers and not like his pocket. Brendon smiles, cheeks pink, and says, "Thanks."

 

~*~

 

The town park is pretty nice. There's a nice little manmade pond with a wooden bridge over it, and oftentimes there's geese in it or around it. A paved path goes around the pond, and there are benches along it. There's a little ice cream shop on one end of the park, and a barn at the other. During the spring and summer there are real live farm animals in the barn that you can pet and feed. Brendon strikes Pete as the type of person who likes animals.

They get to the park and the sun is shining warmly on them as they stroll around the pond. Brendon tries to get as close to a goose as he can, so they end up having to speed their walk to a run until it stops chasing them.

"Oh my God," Brendon laughs breathlessly, bending over with his hands on his knees. "Those geese are so ornery."

Pete puts an arm around him when Brendon stands back up straight. Brendon ducks his head, bashful, but allows it. "I told you not to do it, man." This is a lie, because Pete actually encouraged Brendon to do it.

Pete takes them in the direction of the ice cream shop. They each buy ice cream for the other, although Brendon gets a cone while Pete gets a cup.

They go back outside to eat their ice cream. None of the benches are unoccupied, because it's a beautiful day on a weekend, so they sit next to an old woman with a little dog.

"I don't _understand_ cups," Brendon says. "You can't eat them."

"You can," Pete says. "It would just be unpleasant."

"Full of fiber," the old woman says. Brendon laughs and she winks at him. Pete likes that Brendon laughs at old people's jokes and is just generally personable. He's a delightful person, and Pete really likes him.

Brendon breaks off a piece of his cone and says, "Can I?" He gestures to the old woman's little dog and she nods. Brendon feeds his cone bit to the dog and lets him lick his fingers.

"Awww," Brendon says. Pete is so excited about the rest of this date now he can barely finish his ice cream. He waits until Brendon is finished with his to ask about the farm animals.

"Do you wanna go to the petting barn?" Pete says.

Brendon has a little bit of ice cream on his chin, but Pete decides not to tell him about it. That will be funny later. He turns to Pete, his eyes wide and his eyebrows high. "It's open?"

"It opened last week," Pete grins. He's just so happy and excited about everything in the entire world right now.

"Let's go, let's go," Brendon swats at his arm and gets up. Pete finds a trash can to throw his ice cream cup away, and Brendon nods to himself, like he's sure Pete is a decent person now that he knows for sure Pete isn't a litterer.

They head over to the other side of the park where the barn is. At some point on the way, Pete wipes his left hand on his shirt. That's the hand that would hold Brendon's, if they were to hold hands while walking. He doesn't actually do anything with his freshly wiped off hand, just lets it hang at his side again, and Brendon notices. He doesn't wipe his right hand against anything and just takes Pete's left in his. It's only slightly sweaty.

Pete feels like a dweeb for not initiating the handholding like he wanted, so he fits their fingers together like a jigsaw puzzle to prove he's not a dweeb. Brendon turns and smiles at him, and it makes Pete so happy that he's starting to get a headache from all the smiling he's doing back.

Pete is a total dweeb and he doesn't care who knows it.

 

~*~

 

There isn't a super wide variety of animals in the barn, but there are enough to make Brendon's eyes light up. There are baby goats and lambs, and there are even some bunnies. Pete and Brendon get in line to get the stuff you're allowed to feed to some of the animals.

"Have you ever been to SeaWorld?" Brendon asks. He fans himself with his hand. It's pretty toasty inside the barn.

"No," Pete says. "Did you want to take off your jacket?"

Brendon nods and takes it off. He makes to hold it in the crook of his arm, but Pete takes it and holds it for him, careful of the daisy he gave him. Brendon put it in the front pocket earlier.

Brendon smiles at him and continues. "They have a thing where you can get this little cup of fish, they put it in like, a snow cone cup, and you can feed the dolphins. I don't know if they do it anymore, but we did it when I was there."

"Were the fish still alive?" Pete asks. "That would be awesome."

"No," Brendon says. "They were dead, and it _reeked_. Then we had a fish tank at home, and every time a fish died I asked if we could mail it to SeaWorld to feed the dolphins."

Pete doesn't even know what Brendon's point is anymore, but he's pretty charmed. "Did you do it?"

"My dad put one in an envelope for me once, I watched him do it," Brendon says excitedly. His eyebrows are going nuts with expressiveness, just the way Pete likes them. "I don't know if he actually sent it through the mail, though."

It's finally their turn to get a little cup of feed. The lady looks at Brendon and tells him he has a little something on his face, scratching at her chin.

Brendon wipes his chin off and hits Pete on the arm. "You could've said something!"

"I didn't even notice," Pete says, eyes wide. Brendon hits him again.

The feed lady smiles at them and hands them their feed, and they go over to the baby goats and baby lambs. Brendon talks softly to them and holds his hand out with feed, and most of them go to him, like he's a Disney princess.

Brendon runs out of feed, and Pete asks him if he wants more, but he declines, wiping his hands on his pants. They go over to the bunnies next.

"I love bunnies," Brendon says. He looks into their little pen and just watches them wiggle and hop around. "I always look at that pet store across from Ryan's florist, but they never have bunnies."

Pete coughs and says, "Oh, no, really?"

There's one bunny Brendon falls completely in love with when he spots him. It's all white except for its arms, which are spotted black.

"He looks like you!" Brendon says. He puts his hand out for the bunny to sniff, but it's not very interested in Brendon's empty hand. The guy watching over the bunnies picks him up and hands him to Brendon to hold. It's like one of the cutest things in the world holding another one of the cutest things in the world, like a Russian doll of cute things. "I'm gonna call him Peterbunny."

Brendon apparently doesn't care who knows he's a dweeb, either.

It's getting late in the afternoon, and the petting barn is getting ready to close. Brendon gives the bunny back sadly, and it makes Pete sad to see Brendon sad.

"We can come back and visit him," Pete says soothingly. He gives Brendon his jacket back, and Brendon puts it on before they leave the park. The sun is starting to set, and Brendon looks really pretty in the light. This time Pete takes his hand as he walks him home.

When they get to Brendon's front yard, Brendon lets go of Pete's hand and puts his arms around his neck and hugs him. Pete puts his hands against Brendon's lower back and hugs back.

"I had a nice time," Brendon says. He pulls away and kisses Pete quickly, close-mouthed, on the lips with his lips. They're even pillowier than Pete imagined.

"Cool," Pete says dumbly. "Me too," he says, slightly less dumb.

"I'll see you later," Brendon says. Pete waits until Brendon's inside before leaving. He walks in the wrong direction for half a block until he realizes he has to go back.

 

~*~

 

The next day, Pete makes a late morning trip to the park once more, then heads straight over to Ryan's florist. He was hoping that Brendon wasn't there, that he could go to Brendon's house and impress his family with his amazing surprises, but Brendon is there. He's talking and waving his hands around, and Ryan is arranging a bouquet in a vase. Pete skips the pet store spying this time and just goes in.

"Oh," Ryan says immediately. "Brendon was just describing how golden your eyes look in the light of the sunset or whatever."

Brendon moves his finger around at his temple, signing to Pete that Ryan is obviously crazy, Brendon never said anything like that, and smiles at him.

"Well," Pete says, "I was just looking for you."

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Where were you looking for him?"

"Everywhere," Pete nods. He flaps his arm, which is shoved halfway into his jacket. "I have something for you."

Ryan gets out a new vase. Brendon stands up straight and licks his lips, walking slowly towards Pete. "What is it?"

Pete looks at Brendon's mouth, my God, those pillowy lips. He calms himself and takes his hand out of his jacket.

"Oh, Peterbunny!" Brendon says.

"That's quite the pet name," Ryan says from behind his vase.

"It is a pet name," Pete says. He turns Brendon, who appears to have been moved to the point of motionlessness, around to show the bunny Brendon is now hugging to his chest. Pete wraps his arms around Brendon from behind and squeezes him.

"Oh my God, you bought him a rabbit?" Ryan says. He looks around frantically like he's searching for something to puke in.

Brendon turns back around to look Pete in the face. "Peterbunny is the best thing anyone's ever given me."

Ryan gags.

"Shut up, Ryan, you're dating whatshisname," Brendon says, clutching Peterbunny protectively to his chest.

"No I'm not," Ryan says, but he shuts up, at least until they leave.

 

~*~

 

Pete takes Brendon and Peterbunny across the street to get bunny care supplies. Brendon holds Peterbunny in one arm and holds Pete's hand with the other.

"I wonder why they have bunny supplies but no bunnies," Brendon says after they buy food and a bunny pen. "It's like how there's braille at the drive through ATM. There's no blind people driving through."

"Who knows," Pete says, laughing. He's so happy with himself and with Brendon he barely even knows what's going on.

They walk to Brendon's house and take Peterbunny into the backyard. They sit on the grass beside each other and watch him frolic. Brendon only lets Peterbunny get a few hops away before bringing him back to his lap to pet him.

"You're gonna make him sick," Pete says. He pets Peterbunny's ears and then pets Brendon's ear. It makes him squirm.

"No I'm not," Brendon says. He lets Peterbunny hop away.

"I'll make you sick," Pete says. He didn't mean for that to come out as mean as it sounded, so he tickles at Brendon's ear again, then pokes him in the belly.

"Stop it, stop it," Brendon laughs. "Peterbunny, save me!" He pushes Pete off him, and Pete pretends to be knocked over by it all the way onto his back. He spreads his arm out for Brendon to lay his head on, and he lies down close to Pete in the grass, his hand on Pete's chest. He leans up and kisses Pete on the nose, and Pete twitches it.

Like a bunny.

It makes Brendon giggle, and he kisses Pete on the lips, close-mouthed again, and then lays back down.

Peterbunny hops back up to them on his own.

 

~*~THE END~*~

**Author's Note:**

> A counteractively adorable story! Liz and I were talking about how HORRIFYING we find depressing Pete/Brendon stories to be, and I said I will write the most disgustingly cute story in the world about them.


End file.
